Fairy Tail Fluff Week 2015 Oneshot Collection!
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: My oneshots for FT Fluff Week for 2015! Includes Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and much more :) Ratings and summaries are before each oneshot. TODAY'S ONESHOT: Day 7- Serendipity. "(AU). Lucy's life takes an unexpected turn when her wedding with Dan Straight does not turn out so well." Sorry that it's late :)
1. Day 1: Come On, Together

_Fairy Tail Fluff Week_

 _Day 1: **Come On/Together**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** How Gray and Juvia ended up living together._

 _ **Pairing:** Gray/Juvia_

 _ **Rating:** K plus for mentioned character death._

 _ **Spoilers?:** Yes,  MAJOR spoilers for the Tartarus Arc._

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, my first oneshot for a Fairy Tail couple that isn't Nalu! XD I hope you enjoy... I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

* * *

Gray digs his fingers into the soil, ripping out pieces of green grass. The sound they made as they were torn from their roots was oddly satisfying. He was sure his pants were covered with dirt by now, as he had been kneeling in this dying field for what seemed like ages. Truthfully, he didn't want to leave. Ever since his father's death and the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Gray had slipped into a slight depression. He needed something...something he couldn't grasp...

He was so confused. His heart wasn't sure how to take these turn of events... Things really were bleak. Wendy and Carla left to go to another guild, Natsu and Happy vanished leaving only a letter, the Strauss siblings and the Thunder Legion were God knows where...the rest of the guild was gone too, in some far-off place where he could not reach them.

He was so lonely. It was the honest truth. He always seemed like a closed-off person, but he really did rely on his Fairy Tail family.

A sudden hand on his shoulder jolts him out of his thoughts. "Gray-sama?" a familiar voice says softly. He jerks his head upwards to look at the speaker...Juvia. Her dark blue eyes are filled with worry as she glances down at him.

After recovering from his momentary shock, Gray speaks, "What are you doing here, Juvia?"

Juvia shifts almost nervously. "Juvia came to find you... Juvia was wondering if you were alright..."

Gray inhales, than exhales loudly. "I'm definitely better now that I've got company..." Slowly he rises to his feet, his necklace slapping against his bare chest. "I don't know how I feel, really... I kind of feel...numb... Like there's nothing there... Like I'm being consumed by the emptiness..."

"Juvia could never truly understand," Juvia admits. "But Juvia can try to help Gray-sama..."

Gray gazes out at the cloudy horizon. "I'd like that..." he replies without thinking. His own answer shocks him. What was he thinking, giving his stalker permission to stay?! But at the same time... Gray closes his eyes. Juvia wasn't all that bad... She was very positive and full of life, always believing she can do anything to win his heart. Her dedication to Fairy Tail was unwavering and steadfast, something to be proud of. She is also a strong wizard, having once been part of the Element Four. When Juvia wasn't being obsessive and stalkerish, Gray found himself drawn to her. He just wished she could learn that...because then, he'd never say no to her.

"Juvia is sorry," Juvia says shakily. "Juvia did not mean to kill Gray-sama's father-"

Gray digs his fingernails into his palm, his expression dark. "No...don't be sorry... He needed to die...but I couldn't have killed him myself..." He looks up at her, his heart heavy. "Juvia...I will say it again...thank you."

Juvia smiles, an odd mixture of joy and sadness. "You're welcome, Gray-sama! Juvia will keep being of use to you! Juvia promises!"

Gray smiles sadly, the corner of his lip twitching. "Juvia..." he says slowly. "Look...I have a favor to ask..." The Rain Woman tries to contain her excitement as she waits for the request from her beloved Gray-sama. Gray struggles to form his words, still a little unsure. "Juvia...I don't want to be alone right now... I _can't_ be alone... Juvia...please..." He takes a deep breath. "Stay with me..."

Shocked, Juvia's face lights up. _'Gray-sama wants to live with Juvia! Gray-sama loves Juvia! This is the greatest day of Juvia's life!'_ Excitedly she grabs Gray's hand. "Oh, Gray-sama! Juvia would love to live with you! Juvia will do the cooking and cleaning for Gray-sama, and Gray-sama will help Juvia train to become stronger than her Love Rivals!"

Gray sweatdrops. What had he gotten himself into? Still, through his disbelief, he smiles. "Thank you, Juvia."

"Come on, Gray-sama!" Juvia cries, dragging Gray froward. "Juvia knows the perfect place for us to live together!"

 _'Together...'_ Gray thinks, letting Juvia drag him away. _'For once, that doesn't sound so bad... Maybe...just maybe... She will finally be able to fully show me that other side of her I've fallen for...'_

Finally, the weight is lifted off Gray's chest, and he follows Juvia towards a new beginning...a new life...together.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's so short... T-T Oh well. Hopefully the next ones will be longer :)**

 **Please leave a review! I'd love some feedback on how I did with Gray and Juvia, I don't write them as often as I do Natsu and Lucy (because I am obsessive over Nalu XD).**

* * *

 **~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


	2. Day 2: Music

_Fairy Tail Fluff Week_

 _Day 2: **Music** /Games_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Natsu's attempt at writing a love song takes an unexpected turn._

 _ **Pairing:** Natsu/Lucy. Also some friendship feels between Natsu  & Mirajane, and Natsu & Happy._

 _ **Rating:** T for swearing_

 _ **Spoilers?:** Nope :)_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this being so late: end of the school year, marching band, doctors appointments...*groans* In short, I'm very busy... At least I got this done :D Please leave a review, it'll make my busy day a whole ton brighter!**

 **I apologize if this sucks. My computer freaked out and deleted my first draft. It was so perfect, too... I almost cried.**

 **Speaking of which, thanks to anyone that followed! I appreciate it a TON. An even bigger thank you to** SakuraPetal91 **for reviewing!**

 **(Also, a disclaimer: all song lyrics I wrote myself.)**

* * *

"I want to learn guitar."

Gray spits his drink all over the bar, shocked at Natsu's sudden statement. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Natsu turns to glare at him. "Got a problem, Pervert?"

"I just can't imagine you playing an instrument, especially guitar!" Gray exclaims. The thought of Natsu playing violin pops into his head, and he bursts into hysterical laughter.

Natsu's glare becomes steadily more intense. "What's your problem, man?! I'm being serious here!"

"You are?!" Gray guffaws.

"Who drugged you?" snorts Cana.

Genuinely hurt, Natsu looks away from them. Mirajane sees the expression on his face, and sets a drink for him on the counter. "It's on me," she says. "And, Natsu, I can teach you guitar if you want."

His face lights up, "Seriously?! Thanks, Mira!" He bounces excitedly in his seat. "Can you teach me to sing too?!"

"I don't see why not," Mira smiles.

"Yosh!" Natsu cheers happily, fistpumping. "Let's start tomorrow!" Mira nods in reply. Natsu then leaps from the bar stool and rushes towards the door.

"Wait, Natsu!" calls Mirajane. He turns to face her, a quizzical look on his face. Mira smiles slyly. "Why do you want to learn?"

Natsu's face flushes. "I-I just want to..." He pauses. "Uh...b-beat Gajeel! Yeah, that's it!" Everyone listening sweatdrops. He was an extremely unconvincing liar. They all start whispering rumors as Natsu shouts, "Later!" and runs out of the hall.

(Eventually Cana came to the random conclusion that Natsu was trying to get on the Sorcerer Weekly's Best Wizard Bachelors list. Not many people were convinced.)

* * *

 **TWANG!**

"No, Natsu, it's an E," sighs Mirajane. Natsu tries a different cord. **TWONG!** "Not a C, an E," Mira says. "Go up from there. It's a minor third." Natsu's brow furrows in concentration. **TWAANG.** Mira winces. "Close. You're a half step off."

 **TWING!** Natsu's face erupts into a grin. "That's it, isn't it?!"

Mira smiles proudly. "Yep, that's it all right! You're starting to get better at knowing things by ear. Now, from the top."

Natsu scratches the back of his head. "Okay. Will you sing it with me this time?"

Mira nods, "Sure." Natsu readies his fingers, still very concentrated. Mira begins to count off, "One, two, and three!" Natsu strums the first few notes, then Mira comes in. _"Slowly I'm drifting far away~ Slowly I'm finding a reason to stay~ Slowly I'm falling down a bit too far~ But I think that it's not all lost~"_

Natsu goes into a small refrain, his eyes focused on his fingers the entire time as they carefully pluck out each note. Mirajane comes back in, _"With you, you, you, you, yeah~ I never, ever, ever, need to be scared~"_

The rest of the guild watches, dumbstruck at the fact that Natsu had been playing for three weeks now and still hadn't burnt the guitar. He was actually serious and focused! It was like a miracle.

The song finally finished on a sweet chord as Mira's voice grew soft. The whole guild applauded. "OKAY!" Natsu suddenly shouts. "DONE! I HAVE TO GO WRITE MY SONG NOW! THANKS MIRA!"

"But Natsu!" Mira cries. "You're still not done with even the basics, you've got a lot to-"

"C'mon, Happy!" Natsu yells. "Time to go!"

"Aye sir!"

With that, the two of them hightail it out of the guild, leaving their friends in a befuddled mess.

* * *

 _"This is the song I have made for you~ Sure it may be a little blue~ But I liked it and I hope you do too~ I'm looking up, making a wish~"_ Natsu suddenly trials off. "Help, Happy, what should I write next? It should rhyme."

"Uhh... 'I'll bring you a fish?'" Happy suggests.

"No!" Natsu cries, looking like he wants to bang his head on the wall. "This love song isn't for Carla, jeez!" Fuming, he stares intensely at the paper in front of him. Very slowly, his previous statement sinks in. He turns to look at Happy, who has a mischievous grin on his face.

"You liiiiiiike someone!" he crows.

"I do not!" Natsu protests.

"Do too!" Happy shouts back childishly.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Natsu's shoulders sag. "FINE!" he shouts. "The whole reason I did this was so I could play for Lucy! Happy now?"

Happy looks confused. "But...I'm always Happy."

This time, Natsu really did bang his head on the wall.

* * *

Natsu's hands are sweating like crazy. Where the hell was she? It was almost sunset, and Lucy STILL hadn't showed! He needed to play the song for her now or he was never going to have this courage ever again in his whole life!

"Natsu!" a familiar voice shouts. Natsu lets out a shaky, relieved laugh. Lucy rushes over to him and Happy, panting. "Sorry I'm late. I had, err, a wardrobe emergency." He eyes her light blue dress and has to hold back a blush.

"You look cute," he mumbles.

Lucy turns redder than a tomato. "Th-Thanks."

"A-Anyways," Natsu stammers. "Uh...the...the song..." He trials off nervously. _'C'mon, Natsu, you can do this.'_ He clears his throat. "The song I'm playing for you I wrote myself _._ I hope you like it."

Happy shifts his position in the air, holding the sheet music in better lighting. Natsu takes a deep breath, and slowly begins to strum. The sweet sound of the guitar fills the air, engulfing Natsu in a strange warmth. He makes a mistake, and nearly flips out, but is thankfully able to hide his panic and keep going. The number of bars before he started singing was shrinking... 3...2...1...

 _"Oh~ I've been wondering~ How far you have come~ To cry so many tears~_

 _And you~ Take my breath away~ Make me want to stay~ Right here by your side~_

 _I~ Prefer it when you smile~ It makes my heart go wild~ And I don't ever want to leave you~_

 _Cuz' you~ You're my only star~ My lucky golden star~ The only one that ever see~_

 _Cuz' you~ You're brighter than them all~ Beside you they seem seem small~ So, so small~_

 _And I just want you to know~ That I~ Have fallen for you~"_

Natsu watches as Lucy's eyes widen in shock and her mouth makes a perfect 'o'. Natsu suddenly becomes aware that what he is singing is definitely **not** what he wrote on the sheet music. Somehow, it was just all coming to him out of nowhere.

He held in his panic once more, and continued.

 _"Oh~ In my darkest days~ When I just want to break~ You show me the brighter way~_

 _And you~ You understand my thoughts~ Even when I'm silent~ You know where my sorrows are~_

 _Cuz' you~ You're my only star~ My lucky golden star~ The only one that ever see~_

 _Cuz' you~ You're brighter than them all~ Beside you they seem seem small~ So, so small~_

 _And I just want you to know~ That I~ Have fallen for you~"_

Natsu closes his eyes tightly. Here goes the 'bridge' of the song... Like everything else, he was going to have to make it up on the fly... _'If I'm going to do this, it's all or nothing...here it goes...'_

He raises his voice, _"You are the only one for me, me~_

 _You're my star, my soulmate, my one true love~!"_

He doesn't dare open his eyes to see how she reacts. Instead, he keeps going.

 _"Cuz' you~ You're my only star~ My lucky golden star~ The only one that ever see~_

 _Cuz' you~ You're brighter than them all~ Beside you they seem seem small~ So, so small~_

 _And I just want you to know~ That I~ Have fallen for you~_

 _I~ I~ Have fallen in love...with...you~"_

He strums the final chord, relief flooding through him. He was so glad that was over. Very slowly he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is his crappy old lyrics about blue fish, and he bursts into sudden laughter at how stupid he was. He was so relieved he didn't end up following _that_.

When his laughter finally dies done, he shyly looks upwards at Lucy...only to find that she wasn't there. Panicking, Natsu leaps out of his chair. "Lucy?!"

"She fainted," Happy sighs, flying up to Lucy's body on the ground. "I think you broke her, Natsu, with your cheesy lyrics."

"Sh-Shut up," Natsu stammers, setting the guitar down on the bench. He makes his way over to Lucy and gently scoops her into his arms. "I'm going to take her back home so she doesn't have to stay out here in the cold. You comin'?"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheers, and joins Natsu in the walk back home.

Natsu felt like his heart was going to explode. Judging by Lucy's still-pink cheeks (and because he'd heard many rumors at the guild), he assumed Lucy liked him too. Basically, it was all over. When she'd wake up, she'd melt into his arms and he'd finally get to kiss those beautiful pink lips of hers... Everything was going to be perfect.

Unfortunately, he left Mirajane's expensive acoustic guitar in the park...and that meant that the next few days with Lucy were spent with her feeding him in the hospital. Oh well. At least they kissed before Mirajane could fully murder him.


	3. Day 3: Starlight

_Fairy Tail Fluff Week_

 _Day 3: **Starlight** /Rain_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** A simple job turns into a peaceful night of stargazing._

 _ **Pairing:** Natsu/Lucy_

 _ **Rating:** K :)_

 _ **Spoilers?:** Edolas arc spoilers. Fairly minor. (It has to do with a character returning. If you know this already, you're good)._

* * *

 **A/N: A request that I finally got around to doing for FireIce. It turned out way more deep than I intended...it was supposed to be funny (as you can see from the beginning) but then stargazing happened...and this came out of it. XD Oh well.**

 **Sooo sorry that this took so long, FireIce! At least it works for Fairy Tail Fluff Week XD**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Things like this were always unexpected when it came to the two of them. Even though they knew each other almost better than they knew themselves, these moments always surprised them. Whether it was a few words, a simple action, or a major development, it was never planned. He didn't _want_ to stammer around her. She didn't _want_ to blush the color of his hair when someone mentioned his name. But it was hopeless: they were both head over heels for each other. To an outsider, it seemed perfect. People would comment quietly from afar on how they wished they had a relationship like theirs. Little did they know that Natsu and Lucy had a serious problem: they were friend-zoning _each other._

Their guildmates would never shut up about it. Gray always messed with Natsu's head, tricking him into saying something completely stupid and making a total fool of himself. Mira planted crazy ideas in Lucy's mind, causing the girl to freak out when someone caught her daydreaming about the perfect future with Natsu. Meanwhile, the entire rest of the guild was cheering them on behind the scenes. Cana, Macao, and Wakaba had a bet going about how long it would take them...and Wakaba had already lost. Lisanna had secretly formed a Nalu fan-club, much to many of her fellow guildmembers' surprise, but most of them ending up joining anyway. Loke spent his rare times at the guild without Lucy complaining about how Lucy should really make up her mind so she could love him instead (this caused the Nalu fan-club to start sending him "secret" hate mail...almost no one knows how it manages to get the Spirit World...blame Virgo...she may or may not be part of the club).

The point of the story was, they both were clueless idiots. It was even funnier if you mentioned this to Lucy, as her exact words were: "He's the dense one, not me!" Mira smiles to herself, taking all of this into account. She is still beaming about her genius plan. She recommended a job to Erza before anyone showed up, then forced Gray into going on one with Juvia, and finally sent Happy off with Romeo, Wendy, and Carla. So when Natsu and Lucy came job-hunting, they were left with no choice but to go alone. In truth, Mira had gotten together four of her main ships...killing four birds with one stone...now all she needed was to get Gajeel and Elfman to do something with their respective girls...

* * *

"I swear," Natsu yawns, "Mira was acting overly happy this morning."

"It was a little strange," Lucy agrees. She tucks a thick strand of her blond hair behind her ear, then continues. "I mean, why wouldn't Gray and Erza wait for us? And what got into _Happy_?!"

Natsu shrugs. He gazes up towards the gradually darkening sky with worry in his eyes. "Uh, Luce, I don't know if we're going to make it back in time..."

"We're not," Lucy replies simply. "We'll have to find a place to camp for the night." Natsu groans, then starts complaining a little bit about how hungry he is. Lucy ignores him and instead surveys their surroundings. A smile lights up her face when she spots the perfect spot: a beautiful grassy hill just slightly north from their current location. "There!" She points at the hill excitedly.

"Cool!" Natsu jumps in. "Looks good to me!" They both take off running at an unknown command, running side by side. Lucy finds her fingers intwined with Natsu's, and tries to will away her blush. Thank Mavis it was getting dark. Finally they collapse in the soft green grass, the impact making a slight thudding noise. "Do we have food?" Natsu asks for the third time that evening.

"No," Lucy replies with a sigh. "Just hang in there, okay?" Lucy is surprised to find that she is still holding Natsu's hand, but it made comforting him a little easier. She gently squeezes his hand in a reassuring fashion, causing him to look at their interlaced fingers in surprise. With a slight blush almost hidden by the night, he squeezes back. Lucy feels her cheeks heat up. His hands had never felt so warm and soft... She glances at him adoringly, feeling blown away by the sudden beauty of the night sky dotted with stars above them. She smiles, gazing towards the heavens.

"You love the stars, don't you?" Natsu comments suddenly. Lucy turns her head slightly to look at him, startled by his instantaneous maturity. He stares right back at her, his expression completely serious, as if he genuinely wanted to know.

"Yes," Lucy replies softly. "Of course I love them...they are part of my magic..." She returns her gaze to the golden orbs of light in the sky. "But it's not even just that...there's just a mysterious beauty about all of them that draws me to them..." A bittersweet feeling washes over her as she continues. "My mother used to say that stars are the souls of people who passed on, watching over the people they love that still live on... She always told me that my ancestors were winking at me when a star would twinkle..."

"That's...really deep..." Natsu sounds a bit surprised, yet impressed at the same time. He tilts his head to look up at the sky. "I like that." He traces the grass with his finger, eventually finding a still-open flower. He picks it, then gazes at it's pure white petals. "Igneel used to stay cool stuff like that. He told me when dragons die, only their bodies disappear. Their souls either return to the earth, or are reborn as a new life."

Lucy smiles. "I like that too..." She turns her head, and her and Natsu's eyes meet. Blushing slightly, she asks him what's on her mind. "Does that mean a human could technically have the soul of a dragon?"

Natsu grins. "I like to think that I have one...stupid, I know..."

"Not stupid at all," Lucy replies, interlacing her fingers with his once more. "I think it's beautiful..." Surprised, Natsu blushes as Lucy carries on. "You should always hold on to bits of your childhood dreams and innocence as you grow...otherwise, you'll get all caught up in life that you forget to be happy..." She then pauses, and studies Natsu's expression. "You know, you can be really mature when you want to be."

"It happens on accident," Natsu claims with a goofy smile. "Sometimes it's pretty useful."

Lucy laughs, and gently nudges him with her shoulder. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Natsu opens his mouth, about to say something along the lines of _'and yet you love me anyways'_ , then quickly closes it. What was he thinking? He turns away from her, trying to hide his increasing blush. "Weirdo."

Even in the dark, Lucy can tell he's embarrassed. The tone of his voice told her everything she needed to know. She smiles to herself. He really is adorable... She snuggles closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. His chest rises and falls with his breath, slow and steady. He's just as relaxed as he his. It doesn't take long for Lucy to drift off to sleep in his arms, comforted by his warmth.

A small smile graces his lips as he kisses the top of her head. Hopefully she won't remember it in the morning. Of course, he'd done this four times before and she'd never noticed, so it was unlikely. "Goodnight, Luce," he whispers into her hair, then follows her into dreamland.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Some constructive criticism would be great, especially when it comes to tense changes. My switch from past to present tense is still a bit wacky.**

 **I just realized now after I wrote this that Lucy's little thing about her ancestors is like the Lion King. I thought it seemed familiar. Oops. Oh well...XD**

* * *

 **~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


	4. Day 4: Promises, Always

_Fairy Tail Fluff Week_

 _Day 4: **Promises/Always**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Even though Jellal and Erza cannot be together, that does not change the fact that their love will be forever strong._

 _ **Pairing:** Jellal/Erza. (Also, there's a tiny bit of implied Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale. And Gray  & Erza sibling fluff.)_

 _ **Rating:** K plus. (Mild drinking, mild language.)_

 _ **Spoilers?:** Spoilers for the arcs Tenrou Island, Grand Magic Games, __Tartarus, and_ _Avatar: mostly relating to Crime Sorciere._

* * *

 **A/N: Let's just all assume that the guild gets back together fine, with the same master and all. Just for the sake of this fic :) I hope you enjoy my first Jerza oneshot. Reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

Erza felt a little empty inside.

There, all around her, her friends were basking in each other's love. Natsu had his arm around Lucy's shoulders as she snuggled against him, content. Juvia was clinging onto Gray's legs as he talked to Elfman, and Levy was hanging on Gajeel's arm. Loke was flirting with Lisanna, who was blushing madly, unsure if she was enjoying it or not.

Erza sighs sadly at the sight of them. Sure, she loved her friends dearly, and seeing them fall in love was heartwarming, but there was a deep ache in her chest that kept her from being completely happy. She gazes longingly out at the window, her mind drifting far, far away...

Jellal... After everything he'd done to her, she still loved him. There was no doubt in her mind at all. Her heart had set on him long ago. As a child, she was blown away by his kindness and bravery. Now, he was not only attractive, but he has a noble, strong heart. He is still trying to this day to make up for all of the pain he caused her, and to Erza, that was admirable.

Last time they met, they simply made small talk. They spoke of their guilds and the events that had been happening in their lives, but had completely avoided what needed to be said...

She wishes she could just say it. Tell him that she knew his fiancee was a lie, tell him all these feelings she kept bottled up inside...tell him...that she loved him...

"Hey Erza, you okay?" Gray's voice brings Erza out of her thoughts and into reality.

Ignoring Juvia's glares and murmuring about Love Rivals, Erza replies with, "Of course." Obviously it is a lie, but Erza feels the need to keep her heart locked away for a little while longer.

Gray raises an eyebrow. "Like I'm gonna believe that."

Erza slumps, caught. She looks up into Gray's eyes, seeing the worry swelling there. "Well...alright... I'm not okay..."

"Is anyone in this guild ever fully okay?" Gray sighs sadly. "We've all been through so much..."

Erza knows then that he, too, has a lot on his mind. Not wanting to pry, she simply says, "No...but we can easily forget our pain for awhile when surrounded by our guild family..."

"Whatever it is you're thinking about, Erza," Gray says, "the guild sure isn't distracting you from it now. If anything, it's making it worse. I recognize that look..." Gray follows her line of vision to Natsu and Lucy, and then he understands. "Oh..." He meets Erza's gaze once more. "Jellal?" Erza nods silently. Gray continues, "You know, last I heard of Crime Sorciere, they were near Haregon. Maybe Jellal's somewhere close to here."

Erza fights the will to stand up and run out of the guild. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "B-But, that could just be a rumor-!"

"What if it isn't?" Gray argues. "Erza, he could be only a few miles away! This could be your only chance for months, hell, years to see him!"

Erza smacks both sides of her head. "You're right. I should go find him at once!" She stands up and marches towards the Guild Hall door. She ignores Natsu's request to fight and the few other members asking where she was going. This was more important to her than anything else right now.

Jellal...

* * *

Panting, Erza skids to a stop. She finds herself in the outskirts of Haregon, where Crime Sorciere was last seen. This was it...her chance. She had to find them. She had to find _him_.

Erza asked all around the area if anyone had seen them. She knocked on doors, stepped into shops, stopped people in the street, and even interrupted a drinking game at a bar. Still nothing. With a defeated sigh, she slumps into a seat at the bar. She places her hand in her hands, resting her chin on her knuckles. Time seems to have no meaning anymore. She sits in silence as the people around her finish a drink, order another, drink themselves sick, and then leave. Soon they were replaced by a new customer, and the cycle continued. The minutes ticked by, the light of day slowly fading into dusk.

"Hey," the barman says to the red-headed Fairy Tail wizard. "You've been sittin' here for almost four hours. Do ya need somethin'?"

Erza sighs, shifting her position to look up at the bearded man. "I need information. Rumors, even. Anything at all..."

"What do ya need to know?" the man asks, pouring a drink and sliding it towards a different customer.

"Have you heard anything of Crime Sorciere recently?" Erza asks, trying to keep her voice low.

Startled, the man nearly drops his glass. "Why, yes, actually. They just visited my bar yesterday. Said they were headin' into Haregon, then takin' a boat across the sea to take out a dark guild somewhere." He shrugs. "Beats me. The guy that told me this was pretty damn drunk. And freaky too. Had crazy good hearing and a weird scar."

Erza stands up abruptly, "Was there a blue-haired man with a tattoo?"

The barman scratches his head. "Yeah...and now that I think about it, he looked awfully familiar. For some reason I'm thinking Magic Council, but I'm not sure that's right..."

Erza beams. "Thank you, kind sir! You've told me everything I need to know!" Feeling triumphant, Erza strides out of the bar, leaving the barman in a state of misery. He helped this young woman, and she didn't even buy a drink? The nerve of some people...

* * *

Erza ran as fast as she could towards the docks in Haregon. Most likely, it was too late and the independent guild had already left. However, there was hope, a slight hope that came from Erza's Fairy Tail instinct, that told her he may still be there. She rounds a bend, gazing towards the docks. Her pounding heart leaps in her chest when she sees a group of hooded figures boarding a boat. She had made it just in time!

"Jellal!" she shouts, not caring about the consequences. Screw the Magic Council, she was a Fairy Tail wizard, and she didn't care what they thought. "Jellal Fernandes!"

One of the hooded figures whirls around, shocked to hear her voice. Her heart racing, a panting Erza stops right at the dock's edge. A strand of bright scarlet hair flows into her eyes from the wind. Blushing and feeling flustered, Erza suddenly realizes that she's still wearing her armor, and that she probably looks like hell. She had ran for miles and sat in a bar for four hours. She probably smelled like sweat and beer.

She nearly falls over in shock when she realizes that, in her panic, the hooded figure had approached her. She could see his dark green eyes from underneath his hood. A piece of his blue bangs protruded from under the fabric as well. Unable to contain her joy, a tear forms in Erza's eye. "J-Jellal..."

"Erza," he replies in a hushed whisper, like a wind breeze. The tear slowly slides down Erza's cheek. Her artificial eye fills with salty water as well as she gazes at his face. Very slowly he removes his hood to see her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." She swallows. "I came to see you." Startled, Jellal looks away. Erza takes a deep breath and sucks up all her courage, "Jellal, I can't keep doing this. I know that Fiore believes you're a criminal and that technically you should be locked up, but I...I don't care. I want to...I want to..."

"Shh..." Jellal whispers, gently wiping away one of her tears with his thumb. "Erza...I'm sorry... I know this isn't what you want to hear...but I can't stay with you. I have to atone for my sins, and the way I've hurt you and your friends in Fairy Tail. If it weren't for me, things would be in such a mess right now. I have to help set this world right..."

He closes his eyes for a moment, thinking, until he finally speaks again. "But..." His eyes open as his hand cups her cheek. "I still believe that I am not good enough for you, but if you truly feel the way you do...then I promise I will never let you truly be alone. I will be in your heart, Erza..." He wipes away another one of her tears. Her cheeks are red, but her eyes are a mixture of sadness and shock.

"I..." she stammers. "Jellal I-" Unable to control herself, she finally says in a wavering voice, "I love you!"

Taken aback, Jellal blushes bright red. "Er-Erza..."

"Please don't go," Erza suddenly whispers. "Don't leave me again."

Jellal sighs sadly. "I just told you, Erza, I'm not leaving you... I will always be with you..." He steps away from her, gazing towards the boat and his guildmates. "I have to set sail now... But keep going, Erza. Keep on living...walk in the light..." Slowly he pulls his hood up over his face. "We will see each other again...soon."

Erza watches as Jellal walks along the dock towards the boat. The sunset turns the ocean a beautiful golden sheen, illuminating the world around her. As he steps onto the boat, she feels her heart swell. He looks so brave and free as he stands on the boat like some majestic traveler, ready to explore the vast, open sea. Finally, Erza was at peace.

And as the ship sets sail, Jellal looks back at his scarlet fairy standing on the dock, watching him with shining eyes, and everything seems okay. Sure, their story is bittersweet, but it is far from over. _'Erza...'_ he thinks, gazing back towards the golden horizon. _'I love you too, and I promise I will always watch over you.'_

* * *

 **I apologize for any OOC-ness... Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed :)**

* * *

 **~ForeverDreamer12, signing out.**


	5. Day 5: Count On Me

_Fairy Tail Fluff Week_

 _Day 5: **Count On Me**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Natsu is there for Lucy when she needs someone to defeat a dangerous foe... Even if that foe is much smaller than most._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Natsu/Lucy_

 _ **Rating:**_ _K plus because I'm paranoid._

 _ **Spoilers?:**_ _Nope. Just Nalu with no particular timeframe :)_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! If I haven't responded to them yet, I will get to it soon.**

 **Also, who else is flipping out about the newest manga chapters?! OHMYGLOB I'M STILL IN DENIAL.**

* * *

"So I was thinking," Lucy says, swinging her legs back and forth. Natsu watches her, focused on her happy expression. "What if I sent in the copy of my book next month, and then started working on the newer one again? That way I can stop being stressed about the older one, and someone can edit it other than myself."

Natsu shrugs, "I'm not really the best person to be talking to about this."

"Whatever," Lucy smiles. "I enjoy talking to you, really. Besides, I do need a break from my writing, the editing and re-editing is killing me slowly..." She looks off into the distance, the sun shining on her face. Natsu can only stare, just as awed by her as he always is.

 _'She really is beautiful...'_ Suddenly, he notices a small bug flying through the air towards Lucy. He frowns, shifting in his seat on the bench. Lucy's still talking, but Natsu can't hear a word she's saying. All he can see is that tiny yellow and black insect landing on Lucy's knee.

"But seriously, I should go talk to someone about-"

"Lucy," Natsu interrupts slowly. "There's a bug on you."

Lucy frowns, surprisingly calm. "Where?" She moves her legs again ever-so-slightly as she speaks, causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

"Don't move!" he says quickly, leaping off the bench and onto his feet. "It's on your knee. Your right knee."

Lucy finally looks down at the insect. Her eyes widen and a scream escapes her lips. Instantly she tightens up, almost as if she's trying to move her face as far away from the bug as possible. "AHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF! DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm trying!" Natsu replies loudly. "Don't worry, I'll save you! Just don't move!" He readies a fireball in his hands, a glint in his eye.

Lucy screams again, "DON'T DO THAT, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO SCORCH MY SKIN OFF!" The wasp slowly crawls up her bare leg, midway up her thigh. "AHH! OH MY GOD IT'S NEARING MY SKIRT WHAT IF IT GOES UP MY SKIRT!? KILL IT, NATSU, KILL IT!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" he cries. "And if that perverted little stinger goes up your skirt I'll murder it three times instead of one!" Natsu extinguishes his fire and instead raises his hand, preparing to slap it. Lucy's screaming seems to urge him on until he suddenly realizes that by slapping it, it'll probably sting him and leave guts all over Lucy's thigh. Not fun. _'Dammit, what am I supposed to do?!'_

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cries. Natsu turns to look at her expression, horror-struck when he realizes that she's crying.

"Stand up!" he shouts. "Stand up and maybe it'll fall off!"

"NO!" Lucy screams. "IT'S GOING TO STING ME!"

"Do you trust me?!" Natsu asks her firmly. "C'mon now, Lucy, you're gonna be okay! Just stand up!"

"I...I trust you," she finally whispers, and very slowly stands up. The wasp falls off her leg, and she screams bloody murder as she leaps away from the bee. She nearly crashes straight into a very relived Natsu, but thankfully he steps out of the way in time. Natsu watches as the wasp lands on the ground. Instantly he stomps on it four times, then ignites his foot on fire and stomps on it again. He turns to look at Lucy, concerned. "You okay?" he asks as he walks up to her. He wraps an arm around her and rubs circles into her back, trying to calm her down.

"Uh-huh," Lucy replies, wiping away her tears. "Sorry for being such a wimp..."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Natsu waves it off as he pulls his arm away. "Everyone's got irrational fears."

"What's yours?" she teases goodheartedly, nudging his shoulder. He turns white, then a shade of pale green. Lucy giggles. "Let me guess, transportation?" Natsu nods slowly. A small smile spreads across Lucy's face. "By the way, thanks, Natsu. I can always count on you."

"Ah, well," Natsu mumbles, blushing. "I do what I can."

Lucy takes his hand. "Well, what you can do is perfect." He blushes even redder. "C'mon," she starts walking down the street, "let's go get some ice cream or something. I'll pay."

"Nope," Natsu cuts in suddenly. "I'm paying."

"Like hell you are!" Lucy cries, reaching into her pockets for her wallet. "I've actually got money to spare this month, thanks to that job Erza took us-" She pauses mid-sentence, her eyes widening.

"Don't have your wallet?" Natsu smirks. Lucy flushes. Natsu flashes her a huge grin. "No worries, Luce. Like you said before, you can always count on me."

"S-Shut up," she stammers.

* * *

 **Ugh. Too short again T-T**

 **Anyways, this oneshot was actually inspired from something that happened today with me and a friend. It was a weird mixture of hilarious and terrifying (and she acted almost exactly like Lucy in this!). I wish I could've been as epic as Natsu was, but I'm not him, so instead I was trying really hard not to freak out XD**

 **Reviews are really appreciated! I would also love if any of you would like to speculate stuff about the manga, because I desperately need someone to talk to about it...it's killing me slowly.**

* * *

 **~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


	6. Day 6: I Lived

_Fairy Tail Fluff Week_

 _Day 6: **I Lived** /Show Me_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Natsu finally apologizes for leaving Lucy alone._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Natsu/Lucy_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T for mild language and mentioned death._

 _ **Spoilers?:**_ _Yes. Manga spoilers. Anime-only fans, do not read any further._

* * *

 **A/N: I really don't think this is how the scene is going to happen when it does (it's gonna be angsty) but it's not angst week anymore, so I had to make it fluffy. Sorry for being so short & crappy, I'm pressed for time.**

* * *

"I'm so glad Avatar's gone," Gray sighs blissfully, stretching his arms towards the sky. "It was so hard working for them..."

"I bet," Lucy smiles.

Gray turns to Juvia. "I know I've apologized a million times, but I'm really sorry for leaving you, Juvia."

"That's alright, Gray-sama!" Juvia beams. "We're together now!"

Lucy feels an emptiness in her stomach that she can't describe. It eats away at her, making her heart feel heavy. Natsu catches her eye, concern written across his features. For a moment, he wonders what could possibly be bothering her during a joyous time like this. He follows her eyesight to Gray and Juvia, and then he understands. A stone sits in his chest, pressing down on his heart. He still hadn't apologized...

"Lucy." She turns her head at the sound of his voice. He locks eyes with her. "I need to talk to you...alone." Her eyes widen a little bit, then she nods sadly. They walk away from the rest of the group who don't even notice that they're leaving. They stand behind a rock for privacy, as this was going to be a sensitive and emotional conversation.

"What's wrong?" Lucy finally asks, concerned.

Natsu takes a deep breath, "I'msorryforleavingyou."

Lucy blinks once, then twice. "Didn't catch that."

Swallowing hard, Natsu repeats what he said a little bit slower, "I'm sorry for leaving you." An awkward silence falls between the two friends, thick and heavy. Natsu feels sweat pooling up on his forehead from nerves. The silence was killing him.

"Idiot," Lucy finally whispers, tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I..." Natsu looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry... This has all been really tough for me...after my dad..." His breath hitches in his throat. "After he...left...I haven't been the same. I've been afraid of what you'll think of me, of what everyone will think of me..."

Lucy gives him a watery smile, "Natsu...that's alright..." She suddenly throws her arms around him, still smiling. "I can never stay mad at you, you know," she says softly in his ear. "Your smile gets me every time."

He grins that same smile, and replies with, "Ah, well, I suppose that's good."

"However," Lucy says, pulling away and placing her hands on her hips. "That doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Oh, great," Natsu groans. "Please don't do this!"

Lucy's eyes suddenly turn serious. "Natsu, you left me for an **entire year**. I may not be angry, but I sure as hell am upset."

He looks away from her face. "I said I was sorry...I needed time to cope...time to think..."

"I know," she replies softly, cupping his left cheek with her hand. "But...I lived, didn't I? I lived while you were gone... It still hurts, and it will for a long time, but look... I'm okay. I lived."

" _We_ lived," Natsu corrects her, smiling wider. "Lucy, I won't ever leave you like that again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 **Just so you all are aware, most likely tomorrow's entry is going to be late. I've got a crazy day that involves me going a million places, and I most likely will not have access to a computer.**

* * *

 **~ForeverDreamer12, signing out :)**


	7. Day 7: Serendipity

_Fairy Tail Fluff Week_

 _Day 7: **Serendipity**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** AU. Lucy's life takes an unexpected turn when her wedding day does not turn out so well._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Natsu/Lucy_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T for language and a few (really mild) references to sexual themes._

 _ **Spoilers?:**_ _Nope._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so late.**

 **I'm aware that this one is less fluffy in the beginning and middle, but I hope the end does it for you. Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

It was supposed to be one of the big milestones of Lucy's life.

Everything was all planned. The cake was finished, the caterers had been called, the tuxes and dresses had been paid for, and every decoration was in place. It was Lucy's wedding day: the day that she and her fiancee, Dan Straight, would be bound in matrimony. Lucy had mixed feelings about it, honestly. She was already having doubts about her life up until now. Dan was much older than her, and he seemed to be much more infatuated with her than she was with him.

She couldn't blame this all on her father, no matter what. Sure, he'd been the one that had introduced Lucy to Dan, and had suggested that she date him instead of this hot guy at her school. She was the one who listened to him, after all, and she was the one who had accepted Dan's proposal.

Things just didn't feel right. They say that love should make you feel like you're floating on a cloud. Every kiss should have fireworks, every time you touch you should feel the connection, you should get butterflies in your stomach when nearby. Those feelings did not describe how Lucy felt.

With a sigh, she looks down at her feet. The poofy white wedding dress covers her white heels, the wide skirt feeling overly large. This dress was insanely uncomfortable... With a sigh, she decides to take a small walk outside the church. She really needs some fresh air.

The gardens outside are in full bloom. Bright shades of red, blue, yellow, pink, and purple greet her eyes, along with the rich green color of the foliage. She watches a tiny pink butterfly flit from flower to flower, its wings beating slowly. This peace is suddenly interrupted by the sound of a familiar feminine voice, "But will we be alone?"

"Don't you worry, Angie-poo," Dan's voice replies. Lucy's heart stops. "We'll have plenty of time to ourselves after I move in with Lulu. I'll keep on lying about having a job and come see you~ We can meet in my old house and go even further than two nights ago~"

Angel's giggle that followed afterwards, along with the husky tone of voice Dan was using, broke Lucy's heart in two. Dan...was cheating?! She had always wondered why he never paid for their dates: he never had money to begin with! Instead of having a job, he went around sleeping with women!

Tears sting her eyes as she runs back into the church. There she undresses, throwing the gown to the floor as she pulls on her t-shirt, skirt, and boots. She was so done with him. Sure, she was heartbroken, but at the same time...she wasn't.

She storms out of the church in a huff, making sure to slam all the doors. On her way out, she tears off her engagement ring and leaves it by the men's dressing room with a note that read, _"Give it to the girl you're doing instead."_ Lucy didn't care if she sounded like a bitch, she was so done with this man... Forever.

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as she could back towards her house. She had no car, as Dan had driven her here. She would've stolen his car, but he had the keys, and Lucy _really_ didn't want to go to jail today. Or ever, for that matter.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Lucy stops for a breather by an alleyway (in retrospect, it wasn't really the best idea...). With a sigh, she gazes outward at the street. Not many cars came by her, but that was understandable. There were two ways to get to Lucy's house: the fast way, or the long way. She took the long way, simply because she knew no one would follow her. The main reason, though, wasn't because of the distance, it was because of the neighborhood. This part of Magnolia was the ghetto.

"Whatcha doin', Blondie?" a creepy voice says from behind her. A shiver goes up Lucy's spine at the man's voice. A muscular, broad-shouldered man with lots of piercings and long black hair steps in front of her. His red eyes study her fairly short skirt. Oh...no... She was in trouble now. "You do realize that you're in gang territory, right?"

Lucy swallows, about to answer, when another voice cuts in with, "Yeah, it's gang territory, alright. However, it is not _Phantom Lord_ gang territory." A shadow of another person is cast upon the sidewalk. "Get outta here, Blacksteel. My gang's still pissed off at ya for attacking one of our girls."

"It was harmless fun," Blacksteel snorts. "All I did was scare her a little."

"By beating her senseless?" growls the other man. "Seriously, fuck off. I've already kicked your ass once, and I don't have the patience to do it again."

"You're such a spoilsport, Salamander," snaps Blacksteel. "All I did was-"

"SHUT UP!" Salamander shouts, and he leaps out of the alleyway and punches Blacksteel right in the jaw. Lucy's jaw drops at the sight of him. He's much shorter than Blacksteel, but definitely has strength, as Blacksteel lurches backwards as Salamander's fist hits him.

"Fine!" Blacksteel shouts, rubbing his chin. "I'll leave you alone for now! But just so you're aware, Fairy Tail is _not_ safe in these parts. You've always been little arrogant shitheads, and someday, that's gonna come back to bite you."

"Get lost," Salamander snarls. Blacksteel then slinks off down the street, obviously pissed off. Salamander turns to look at her. "Hey, there. You okay?"

Lucy looks him up and down. Considering that he was in a gang in the ghetto, he had surprisingly nice clothing. His shirt was a bright red color, and over it he wore an unzipped black leather jacket. On the bottom he wore a pair of dark colored jeans and fairly scuffed up black shoes. His pink hair (yes, it was actually pink) was styled in wild spikes, although each one seemed to be gelled in a certain way. He stood confidently, his hands in his pockets as he studied her face.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright," she stammers. "Thank you...he was scaring me."

"That's Blacksteel," Salamander sighs. "He's a prick who loves screwing with other gangs. He beat up quite a few gang members from various gangs last week, such as Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Us, too," he replies, his expression grave.

"Is his real name Blacksteel?" Lucy asks him, a little confused.

"It's kind of like a codename," he replies. "We don't want our real names getting out to the general public, because then the cops will have something to go by. They don't like all the crimes we commit."

"Who would?" Lucy answers immediately without thinking.

Salamander's eyes narrow. "Look, most of the things we do aren't for fun, okay? We do it because we're starving, and no one wants workers from the ghetto when they can have normal city folk. There's kids in our gang, and we need to support them too."

Lucy's jaw drops, "There's kids in your gang?!"

"Well, yeah," he admits. "We're not like most other gangs. Everyone in our gang is an orphan, or has no place to go. We're more like a family than a gang." His cheeks suddenly turn pink as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "And I can't believe I just told a random person I just met all of this."

Lucy smiles, "It's okay, I won't tell." His shoulders sag in relief. "I'm Lucy, by the way. Nice to meet you, Salamander."

"Oh, what the hell," he groans. "I've told you so much already, you might as well know my real name. I'm Natsu."

Surprised, Lucy feels her heart flutter. He's the nicest gang member she's ever met... "Well then, nice to meet you, Natsu."

"Same," he replies, flashing a grin. "Hey, uh, do you want me to walk you home? That way nobody else tries to hurt you...or worse." Lucy opens her mouth to answer him, but he carries on. "Sabertooth has been brutal lately too. White Dragon and Shadow have been pissing me off."

"Err..." Lucy doesn't even bother to ask about the codenames, completely confused. "Well, uh, sure. It'd be great to have some company. I've had a really crazy horrible day."

Natsu beams, "Alright!" Together they begin walking down the sidewalk. Now that Natsu was out of the shadows, Lucy could see his face a bit better. She blushes despite herself. She knows in that moment that she definitely has a weird taste in men...because this guy was _really_ hot.

She coughs awkwardly. "Um...my house is this way." She points to a street to her left with a slight wave her hand.

He stares at her. "Of course it is, weirdo. The other streets lead into gang territory or further into the ghetto. There's no way you'd live there with clothes and makeup like that."

Lucy feels her face flush. "W-Well, normally my makeup isn't like this... You see...I..." She turns away from him. "I kind of just ran away from my own wedding." Natsu chokes on his spit. Lucy quickly tries to explain, "I-It was for a good reason! I found out my fiancee didn't actually have a job! Instead he'd go out and lie with other women!"

"Damn!" Natsu swears furiously. "If I knew that guy, I'd beat him up for you! He sounds like a total-"

Lucy cuts him off, "It's okay, Natsu, calm down. I never really loved him anyways... I don't even really know what love is, actually... It's always been a mystery to me."

"I don't understand it either," Natsu replies sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"R-Really?" Lucy blurts. "It seems like you would've had a girlfriend since you're so attractive!" Natsu's face turns bright red.

"Uh-uh-uh-" Natsu stammers, embarrassed. "W-Well, n-no..."

"Uh, well, I-this is my house," Lucy finally says, walking up my walk. "Um...maybe I'll see you again..."

"Soon," he suddenly replies. "I'll see you soon, Lucy."

* * *

Four months later, Lucy hoists her bag up on her shoulder as she walks out of the grocery store. She can still smell the freshly cooked muffins in her bag. The scent makes Lucy feel warm and happy.

"C'mon, Angie-poo," a familiar voice says, "we're going to-" Dan stops short when he spots Lucy. "Oh, Lulu!" gasps Dan. "I haven't seen you since the wedding! Where did you go?!"

"Leave me alone, cheater," she snaps, turning away slightly.

"Oh, but Lulu-"

Dan is violently interrupted by a shout of, "Leave her alone!" A group of five people walk up to Lucy, Dan, and Angel. Natsu leads the group, and he is followed by a redhead, a young blue-haired girl, a little light blue-haired boy, and a shirtless dark-haired boy.

Dan's face turns white. "A...a gang?!"

"We're Fairy Tail," the redhead says darkly. "My name is Titania."

"I'm Freeze."

"I'm Rain Woman!"

"I am Bookworm!"

"I'm Fish!"

"And I'm Salamander," Natsu says darkly. He steps towards Dan. "No need to introduce yourself. I know who _you_ are. You're the bastard that hurt Lucy... I'll never forgive you!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts, stepping in front of him. "Stop. It's okay." Even though Lucy could see that Natsu is seething, there was no way she was going to let him take his anger out on Dan. She turns back to her ex, her eyes narrowed. "Look, Dan. We're through. Get your ass out of here. I don't ever want to see you again."

Everyone's jaws drop. They couldn't believe that Lucy had just snapped like that. Speechless, Dan slowly steers Angel away from Lucy and the member of the Fairy Tail gang. Lucy turns back to her friends. "Sorry, guys," she sighs, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry?!" laughs Freeze.

"No, that was kickass, Luce!" Natsu grins. "All the more reason to give you this." He pulls something out of his jacket pocket. "That's why we're even out here. Erza, oops, I mean, Titania, saw you going to the store, so we came after ya."

The item he places in her hand is cool and smooth. Very slowly Lucy opens her hand. A gasp escapes her throat at the sight of the pink Fairy Tail symbol necklace. "You...you didn't..."

"You're now an honorary member of our gang," Natsu says to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You wear this, the other gangs won't touch ya. They'll see that you're under our wing, and they'll either be friendly or leave you alone."

"You want me...to be an honorary member?" Lucy whispers, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Aye!" Fish cheers.

Lucy breaks down into happy tears, throwing her arms around Natsu's neck. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! It's so great to know that I have friends!"

"No problem," Natsu grins. "Now, you can come hang out with us at our hideout. Dontcha worry, it's not scary. Everyone's super friendly."

Lucy pulls away, gently pressing her forehead against his. "Natsu..." she whispers.

His cheeks turn pink, "Eh? What?"

Very slowly, she leans a tiny bit closer to Natsu. Behind him, his fellow gang members' eyes widen in shock. Lucy closes her own eyes, slowly shortening the distance between them. Right as she's about to close the gap, Natsu's hands suddenly find the back of her head, and then he's slamming his lips into hers. The kiss was forceful at first, but slowly turned soft, warm, and gentle. Lucy felt like she was going to explode.

She didn't know how long they kissed for. The only thing she knew was that they kissed more than once, stopping only for small bursts of air. Behind them, their friends were watching, dumbstruck and embarrassed.

Sure, this wasn't like the cliche love story. She had been through a failed engagement, disobeyed her father, and met and befriended a gang. And now, here she was, kissing a long-time member of the infamous Fairy Tail in front of a discount grocery store. But to Lucy, it really didn't matter. This was her story...

All it had taken was a little Serendipity, and she finally found her way.

* * *

 **This kind of made me want to write a gang AU... Too bad I'm already swamped DX Maybe someday :)**

 **Also, I greatly apologize if there were any changes from third to first person. I'm really tired right now, I woke up 2 hours early today... It is killing me... DX Oh well. XD**

 **Also, in case you were confused, codename 'Fish' is Human!Happy. XD**

 **Thanks for reading! I may post a 'Happily Ever After' one tomorrow. (I know, I'm a day behind now. Blame finals.)**

* * *

 **~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


End file.
